The Frog Princess
by KayCie - 2013ECO
Summary: Princess Isabella flees to the swamp to avoid an obnoxious prince only to find a an obnoxious frog, who may or may not be a prince, practically begging for a kiss. The twilight version of E.D. Baker's story the Frog Princes
1. From obnoxious prince to obnoxious frog

**AN: // I'M BACK!! Did ya miss me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Frog Princess, they are owned by Stephanie Meyer and E.D. Baker. Respectfully.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta Cristy94!**

* * *

**Bpov**

It was just a little past sun rise and I was fleeing to a swamp to avoid a visit from Prince Jacob.

Yep, you guessed it, I am a princess. Princess Isabella of Greater Forks to be precise. I know what you're thinking, 'Why would someone, especially a princess, want to spend time in a swamp?' I have to answer that question in two parts. The first part has to deal with the visitors; Prince Jacob of West La Push. He is rude and laughs at me whenever I have a klutzy moment. He is snooty and doesn't let you forget he is a prince.

The second reason is the swamp. It is quite possibly my favorite place in the kingdom. It's quite and I had always thought that magic could happen here, where new lives begin and old ones end, where enemies and heroes weren't always what one expected, and where anything could happen, even to a clumsy princess.

Now that I'm in the swamp, thoughts of my mother's cold gaze and the speeches she would give me. For missing Jacob's visit, and on how a princess should behave ran through my brain. Thinking more about mother and less about my surroundings, I had almost stepped on a snake. In a natural act of protecting myself I jumped back. BIG mistake, my heel had caught on a willow root. I tried to stop myself from falling by throwing out my arms, but my usual clumsiness along with my heavy skirts pulled me straight down onto the rain soaked ground. At least a hundred grasshoppers leapt from the ground as I tried to get to my feet. My dress was soaked and twigs and leaves were stuck in my long brown hair.

"Thank you!" said a throaty voice.

I whipped my head to the side and my soggy hair smacked me in the face. "Who said that?" I asked dragging my hair away from my face as not to get a mouthful of swamp water. I looked around for the face to match the voice. Other than myself, my Aunt Esme was the only other person that lived in the castle who visited the swamp.

"I did, you're not very observant are you?" said the voice again. '_I had better not be hearing things_.' I looked around again but all I could see out of the ordinary was a frog. No frogs were normal in the swamp, but this frog was _glaring_ at _me_. _Glaring_! I jumped when it spoke again. But not because of his lips were moving. My Aunt Esme is a witch, so I'm used to magic. It was just that no animal has spoken to me before. "I was going to eat those grasshoppers for lunch, but because of you I'll never find them now!" The frog scowled shaking a webbed finger in my direction. "A clumsy girl like you should watch here she puts her feet."

"I'm sorry." I said offended, "I didn't mean to, It was an accident. You see there was this snake and - ." I said trying to explain myself before the frog cut me off.

"Hah!" he said. "Apologies won't bring back my lunch! But I guess it wouldn't matter to you, would it. I bet you've never gone hungry once in your life!"

This frog was beginning to annoy me. Just because I had to watch my mouth around my mother, doesn't mean I have to watch it in front of this frog as well. "For your information, I haven't eaten a thing all day. My mother invited Prince Jacob over for a visit and I had to leave before he arrived, so I wouldn't have to spend the entire day with him."

"What is wrong with you?" the frog demanded, his lip curling. "Missing a meal just because you don't like someone, You would never catch me doing that! I know Jacob and even though he's..." the frog trailed off his eyes opening wide. He leaned in and looked me over from head to toe. "Wait... if your mother invited a prince, does that mean that you're a princess."

"Maybe" I answered apprehensively.

The frog grinned, straightened his shoulders and bowed from where his waist would have been, if he had one. "I'm sorry you're Highness! If I had known who you were I would never have insulted you like I did."

I rolled my eyes, "Give me a break. I liked you better before you knew I was a princess."

If possible the frog grin grew, "I'm glad to hear that you like me. In that case would you do me one tiny little favor."

"That depends on what the favor is."

"Would you do me the honor of giving me a kiss?"

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. I laughed like I always do. Two very startled blackbirds flew off as if a rock was thrown at them. The frog started at me through narrow eyes. "Are you sure you're a princess? You don't laugh like one."

"I know." I answered. "According to my mother a princess's laugh should be like a tinkling bell, not the bray of a donkey. As I've told her, I can't help it my laugh, unless it's not sincere, is not something I can control.

"Well, than what about that kiss." said the frog puckering his lips.

I shook my head." Sorry, I'm not interested in kissing a frog."

"Maybe you would change your mind if you knew I was really a prince turned into a frog by an evil witch." He said scratching the side of his head with his toe. "I had the misfortune of criticizing her fashion sense. And she didn't take kindly to my comments."

"What does that have to do with a kiss?"

"If I can get a kiss from a princess, I'll turn back into a prince."

"That's not very flattering to me, now is it? All you need is a kiss from any old princess. A girl likes to think her first kiss will be something special. Well, I'm not going to kiss you! I have no idea where you've been, I could catch a disease. Besides, considering what you eat, you must have awful breath."

"Well!" said the frog as he drew himself up to his full Froggy height. "Now you're just being rude! All I did was ask for a small favor and you insult me!"

"That was a BIG favor, and you know it."

"But this is a matter of life or frog-hood!" he protested.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the habit of kissing strangers, regardless of their species. There must be other princess you could ask. Someone who's petite, and doesn't trip over her own feet." **Beta Note: Cute it rhymes**

"_Sure_." he said sarcastically. "I'll just ask one of the other hundreds of princess who hang around the swamp, begging to be kissed."

I had had enough. Gathering my skirts in one hand I turned to go. "Well if that's the way you're going to act, I'm leaving. I had let the castle today so I wouldn't have to visit with an obnoxious prince. Now here I am talking to an obnoxious frog who claims he's a prince."

"Wait! You can't leave now! Where's my kiss?" the frog called after me.

At the edge of the path I stopped. Gathering my thoughts and trying to stay calm I answered. "I don't care If it's the end of the world as we know it. I have better things to do with my time that listen to absurd requests from frogs. Good day Mr. Frog."

The last thing I saw before I turned away was the look in the Frog's eyes. It was a look of complete hopelessness, the look of someone in terrible trouble. I knew that look would haunt me the rest of the day.

* * *

**Whew! Final word count: 1,360.**

**P.S. - While ****you're**** reviewing check out ****Cristy94's story Twilight Aladdin.**


	2. Aunt Esme

**AN:// And here's chapter two! If anyone has questions or wants the cast list let me know and I'll Post it. Sorry I haven't been keeping up with my writing. I saw Wicked on April 6th and became distracted. I want to play a game. At the end of each chapter I will post a line from one of the songs from Wicked, and in the reviews you have to guess what song it's from.**

**Oh, and if you guys want any of the chapters in another character's pov let me know.**

**Ch.2 - Aunt Esme**

**Bpov**

After my encounter with the frog I was feeling a little sorry. So I spent the rest of the day visiting my favorite places in the swamp. By the time I got back to the castle it was almost sundown; meaning I had missed supper. Instead of going to my bed chamber, I climbed the narrow steps to my Aunt Esme's apartments. The Green Witch, as she is called, is my mother's sister and has lived in the castle since before I was born. No one has taught me as much as she has, and not just about being a princess. Unlike everyone else in my family, she doesn't criticize me at every opportunity.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I knocked on the door softly, and waited for her answer. Somehow she always knew who was outside of her door. She had told me that it was a useful skill, because she wouldn't have to answer the door if it was someone she didn't want to see. After only a few seconds the door was opened, but instead of my aunt I saw a yellow duckling rush out of the room to snap at my ankles.

"Come back here, Paul!" my aunt called from inside the room. "I'm not done with you yet!"

The duckling darted back and forth, quacking loudly as it herded me over the threshold.

"Shut that door Isabella!" shouted Esme from her seat by her workbench. "That stupid dog won't hold still long enough for me to finish the spell!"

"This is Paul?" I asked picking up the small ball of fur and putting him on the ground near the table. "Father won't be happy that you turned his favorite hound into a duck."

"Duck, dog, what difference does it make? Bowser will be his miserable self again, faster than you can say the Greek alphabet backward. Now where was I? Oh, yes. Here, sprinkle some of this on him while I find the spell again."

"What? Me? I can't!" I backed away from her outstretched hand. "I'll make a mess of it! Remember that time with the crab apple dumplings?"

"Phooey," said Aunt Esme. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"But not the kind I make! I used that cleaning spell you told me about nearly four months ago and it's still as strong as ever. I can't do magic anymore. I just make things worse when I do."

"How do you ever think you'll learn to be a witch if you don't try?"

"I don't want to be a witch!" I said for the hundredth time. "I know you think I should, but I'd be terrible at it. If I could mess up such simple cooking and cleaning spells, imagine what I could do with something really important. We could all end up with three left feet or stuck head-down in some desert!"

"Oh, Bella! Of course you want to be a witch! You just don't know it yet. Give yourself some time and a little more practice. I'm sure you'll be very good at it once you decide to apply yourself. Now, where is that parchment? I know I put it around here somewhere."

I left her shuffling through a stack of old, musty parchments as I headed over to my favorite chair in front of the fire place. The truth was, I used to dream about being a witch like Esme, but to try so hard for so long and never have anything go right...I slumped into the chair and closed my eyes, letting my terrible day melt away in the peace of Esme's room.

Esme's room was warm and inviting, while the rest of the castle was dark and gloomy. Gleaming balls of witches' lights bumped against the ceiling. The stone cold floors were covered with thickly woven rugs in various shades of green.

The duckling quacked, a surprising sound in the quiet room. I opened my eyes and sat up, turning toward my aunt Esme. She was perched on a stool facing a massive wooden table, ignoring the duckling as it gnawed on the table leg. An old quill stuck out of her thick caramel hair the same color as the highlights in mine.

I've been told that Esme and I look much alike, but whereas her nose is thin and refined, mine is prominent like my father's. Her eyes are brown, a shade or two lighter than my chocolate brown ones. Her smile is beautiful on the rare occasion she treats us with one. However, her smile never seems to reach her eyes. My old nanny, long since retired, told me that Esme was quite cheerful in her youth but time and my grandmother had taken their toll.

"I have a feeling you have a question for me. You do have a question, don't you?" Esme asked looking up from her parchments.

"Have you ever turned anyone into something like, say, a frog?"

"Certainly, Human-to-frog is a simple spell and easy to remember. I've used it many times myself. Why do you ask?"

"I've met a frog who claims to be a prince, and I was wondering if he might be telling the truth."

"Now, that would be hard to say. How could be a prince, but then again he could simply be a talking frog. Some witches have a strange sense of humor. I should know."

"Say he is a prince. What would he have to do to become human again?"

"That depends on the witch who cast the spell. But whatever it is she has to tell him, if not the spell wouldn't work. Most remedies consist of getting a kiss from a maiden, mostly a princess. I thought you knew that. When I was young, kissing a frog was the only way some girls got dates. I myself spent too much time searching ponds and marshes for frogs to kiss. Of course, I was looking for one in particular at the time."

"You mean Carlisle, your old beau?"

You remember that story, do you? Yes, it's true. When I took him to meet your grandmother, she took a dislike to him, and he disappeared. I was convinced she had turned him into a frog. She had threatened to lock me in an abandoned tower unless I returned to my studies. He wasn't just my beau; we were engaged to be married. He was the only man I ever loved."

"So turning a frog back into a prince..." I said getting the conversation back on track.

"Oh, yes, well, it doesn't have to be a kiss. It could be anything, within limits. If a spell were too easy to break, it wouldn't last. If breaking it were impossible, it would go against the natural laws of magic and also wouldn't last. There is a certain degree of fairness involved. Speaking of fairness, do you think you were being fair when you took off this morning, leaving me to deal with your mother? Rosalie was madder than a wet peacock when no one could find you. I told her that I had sent you on an errand, so now she's angry with me again."

"Sorry, and thank you for covering for me. Mother had invited Prince Jacob to visit. Jacob spends all his time bragging and acting like I'm not there, so I don't see the need why I should be."

"I don't mind," she said brushing a loose tendril of hair from her face. "But you'll have to face her yourself one of these days. It's getting late, and I doubt you had anything to eat. I don't have time to cook for you, so you'll have to go to the kitchen. Now where did I put that parchment?"

**And now here's the line:**

" '**Cause getting your dreams**

**It's strange but it seems**

**A little - well - complicated..."**

**Okay, what song from Wicked is the line from. Leave your guesses in the reviews.**

**Thank you to Cristy94, my Beta. She is made of awesomeness. She guessed the correct line.**


End file.
